Turian Afairs
by Freddy Jr
Summary: Socus Nyx, cabal specialist, and devout follower of Vetra's perfect ass. Join us as we follow his path into the Pathfinder team. Specifically, between Vetra's legs.
1. Chapter 1

Socus was moving at a brisk pace. He knew he was going to die if he didn't. He already had a round go through his shoulder, and another few grazes. His cabal training didn't prepare him for dealing with high-yield nuclear weapons, only fighting and protecting others with his significant biotic abilities. He kept counting down, knowing when he hit "one", he would have to turn and put the strongest shield between himself and the blast if he had any hope of surviving.

He got down to "two" as he crested a hill, and felt a shockwave blast him over the other side. His legs felt like they were dipped into molten metal as he passed out on the way down the hill...

-.Time Skip.-

Socus awoke in a pale white room, and felt a covering over one of his eyes. He looked over himself as best he could and saw large portions of him were covered in casts and bandages. He felt horrible, and tried to lift his left arm to rub his face plate... only to see bandages covering the entirety of his upper arm, then nothing below.

"Wha-what happened?" He whispered to himself as he heard an automated door open up, revealing a higher ranking officer. Socus did his best to salute the officer, who saluted him back before pulling out a datapad.

"Corporal Socus Nyx?"

"Yes sir."

"I am Commander Graril. I have right here," he said as he held up his datapad, "Your Honorable discharge papers."

"I'm out?" Socus asked, completely blown away.

"Son, you lost an eye, most of an arm, and both your legs for the Hierarchy, that's more than most ever give."

"Spirits..."

"I know son. We'll do what we can for you. If you need it, let us know and we'll try to get it."

"Do you know if Ark Natanus has left yet?" Socus asked

"Erm, not yet, was there someone on board you needed to see?"

"No, she left on the Nexus. I need to get on the Natanus if I hope to see her again."

"Very well, I'll see what I can do..."

-.Time Skip.-

Vetra leaned on the railing overlooking the Tempest. It had been a long and rough ride since her and the rest of the crew first set out. Even longer since the Andromeda Initiative first set out from the Milky Way. Facing Kett and Remnant machines at every turn was hard work.

She noted a blinking light on her arm, indicating her omnitool had an incoming call. She tapped the hologram screen to see who it might be, and was unsurprised to see a picture of her sister, Sid.

"Hey, Sid. What's up?"

"Hey sis. I just got off work, and since you're on shore leave, I figured you'd be up for getting a drink?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll meet you at the bar." Vetra said as she ended the call, turned from the railing and began wandering over to the hydroponics area.

She waited by the entrance for a few minutes before she saw her little sister walking toward her.

"Ready?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, let's get a drink."

-.Time Skip.-

"Do you remember the time Socus first used his biotics?" Sid asked, clearly tipsy. "I've never seen a fringe stand on end like that!"

"Sid, you know I don't like talking about him." Vetra said rubbing her facial plate.

"Hey, I miss him too, but you don't see me sulking over him. You need to find someone new, then ride them until their pelvis shatters. "

"Maybe you should..." Vetra was about to say before she was cut off by a message on her omnitool. She clicked it open and began reading it, to her sister's displeasure.

"You really need to learn to relax. You've been working nonstop since the uprising."

"Made necessary by someone else pretending to be me and using up all my favors on frivolous things." Vetra shot back as she continued reading. "Another group of pods were found by Pathfinder Avitus. Most had passed away from pod failure, but a few survivors were still safely in cryo." She said to her sister.

"I bet the Archon took more time for himself then you do..."

"The Archon didn't have to keep thousands of people fed." Vetra said, silencing her sister for a moment.

"That Avitus is cute." Sid piped up after the moment passed.

"Not a chance." Vetra said to her sister.

"Why not?" Sid asked.

"He doesn't swing that way."

"Oh... Too bad." Sid mumbled before taking another sip from her drink.

-.Time Skip.-

Socus woke up in darkness. He tried to lift his head to look around and promptly bumped it onto what he assumed was the top of his pod. He tried to manipulate his replacement arm as best as he could so he could push the panel off, and managed to wedge it well enough between the layers. He pushed with all his might, and could hear the bolts groaning at the stress. He was plenty relieved to feel the rush of air as the seals were loosened and then released completely as the panel lurched off of its housing.

Socus was rewarded with the daylight scene of a world he had never seen before, an arid world, as far as his sharp eye could see.

"Spirits..." he whispered to himself as he saw a number of other pods, some in pieces, others nearly flawless. He tried as best as he could to move to some of the other pods, and find if others might be alive, but after more than an hour, no other pod showed any signs of life. He sat there for a long while, unsure of what to do.

He clicked on his omnitool and tried to search for a nearby ship to contact, but found nothing. He switched to his video recorder, and began to record a message.

"My name is Socus Nyx. I have escaped from my cryo pod on an arid world. If anyone can get this, I will be broadcasting an SOS on all frequencies. If I am found dead... then send my love to Vetra." He sent out the message and true to his word, began setting up a SOS beacon on his omnitool. He next began to tip over his pod, and set the detached panel on top for a makeshift lean to.

-.Time Skip.-

"Pathfinder, I am detecting a faint signal." The AI known as SAM said to Pathfinder Scott Ryder.

"What kind of signal?" Scott asked.

"Possibly video, but I cannot be certain until we have a better connection."

"Alright, Kallo, take us closer to the estimated source." Scot said to his salarian pilot.

"Of course, Ryder." Kallo replied as he plotted a course.

-.Time Skip.-

"Ryder, I have gotten a better connection to the signal, and have compiled the data. It is in fact a video file. Would you like me to play it?" The AI asked.

"It isn't porn, is it?" Scott asked, getting a snicker out of the copilot/science office Suvi.

"Thankfully not, I believe it is a SOS message."

"Alright, go ahead."

The windshield/screen changed to show the face of a perhaps late teenage turian with a great deal of facial scarring, an eyepatch and identical facial paint as a turian on board. "My name is Socus Nyx. I have escaped from my cryo pod on an arid world. If anyone can get this, I will be broadcasting an SOS on all frequencies. If I am found dead... then send my love to Vetra."

"Socus Nyx...? Suvi, are we receiving any SOS beacons?"

"Not yet... ah there's the little bugger. It's coming from an uncharted system. Looks like the moon of a gas giant."

"Alright, someone get Vetra up here. She'll want to see this..."

-..-

-..-


	2. Chapter 2

Vetra watched the video with tears in her eyes, and as it came to an end, she let out a barely audible "Oh Soc..."

"So I'm guessing you know him?" Cora asked.

"I knew almost everything about him..." Vetra said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"He's a cabal, a trained biotic shock trooper for the Hierarchy. The last I heard from him, before I went to cryo, he was being deployed to deal with a terrorist threat and he wasn't sure if he would make it in time to board the Natanus. Then after I woke up, I got word from the Hierarchy that he was killed by a nuclear detonation that vaporized a colony."

"Sounds like the Hierarchy isn't any better then the Alliance..." Scott mumbled.

"For him to be here, within arms reach... Ryder, we have to get him."

"We're already on route. We're gonna get him."

"Thank you, Ryder. You have no idea what this means to me."

-.Time Skip.-

Socus was watching the sky, hoping someone would have gotten his SOS call by now. He had gathered some dry... something... it resembled wood, and it was easy to ignite, but it burned quickly so he had to gather more if he wanted to keep the giant bugs away. Large things that had a nasty bite when provoked, but otherwise ignored him.

He had a small pile of the "wood" collected when he saw a flashing from his omnitool. He opened it up to see his SOS had been picked up by a ship. He felt hope. He knew someone was coming for him, and he wouldn't be forced to eat giant bugs to survive. He began piling all the "wood" onto the fire he had going and let the flames reach high up, letting it guide whoever was coming to rescue him.

-.Time Skip.-

"Ryder, the moon is in sight." Kallo said to alert the Pathfinder.

"Look, that light there, think that might be him?" Ryder asked.

"The only light on the entire moon? Probably him." Suvi said sarcastically.

"Bring her in, Kallo."

"You got it."

-.Time Skip.-

Socus watched what looked like a distant star in the sky begin to turn into a ball of fire as the incoming ship entered the atmosphere, then began to travel toward him. He watched as the ship circled twice as the pilot determined the best spot to land, and easily set the vessel down. He saw the airlock doors open and a familiar Turian rush down the ramp towards him. He ran towards her as fast as his replacement parts would let him, and fell to his knees as she hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." Vetra whispered into his ear.

"I thought I was going to die here without getting to see you again." He whispered back.

"The Hierarchy said you were killed..."

"They thought I was. They found me two days after they sent that to you. You must not have gotten the apology from them."

"How did you get aboard the Natanus?" Vetra asked him.

"The Commander that discharged me called in a favor and got me into cryo. Without him, I would've been stuck in the Milky Way and long dead by now." He explained. "Now my turn for a question. How in the human hell did I end up here?"

"That one's on me" Ryder said as he made his way to the pair. "The Natanus hit a band of dark energy we call the scourge. It's been causing trouble for a while now. It ended up killing Pathfinder Barro, making Avitus Rix the new Pathfinder."

"Ouch... I knew Macen and met Avitus before all of this... they were a nice couple..."

"Yeah, it's been hard on Avitus. But he's been managing, and focusing on retrieving as many of these pods as he could." Ryder replied.

"These are all dead. It looked like I was the only survivor..." Socus said as he looked around sadly.

"We'll send a team to collect them all. Their families should know." Ryder said as Vetra helped Socus to his metal "feet". "Vetra, get him to Lexi, she'll want to look him over. And maybe we can get him a decent set of cybernetics..."

-.Time Skip.-

Vetra helped her partner through the halls of the ship and into the medical bay.

"So this guy is the origin of the SOS?" Lexi asked. "Pretty tough for a teenager."

"I've known him all his life, Lexi. He's plenty capable." Vetra said to the Asari doctor, who looked like she was going to say something only to be surprised when Socus took off his artificial limbs with a wave of his biotically charged three fingered hand.

"A cabal? I didn't expect that..."

"I'm full of surprises, just ask Vetra." He said with the turian equivalent of a smile.

"Alright then, I'll need you to strip for the physical."

"Little help, Vetra?" Socus asked the taller turian, who smiled and started helping him disrobe, then started to frown as she saw how much damage the blast had done to him.

"Are these burns?" She asked as she carefully rubbed a claw around them.

"Those are radiation burns... how did you get on the Natanus with these?" Lexi asked as she took a closer look.

"The Hierarchy pulled some strings. It was the least they could do after I survived a nuclear blast."

"You what?" Lexi asked dryly.

"Running away as fast as I could seemed to help."

"Ugh, Soc..." Vetra groaned.

"What was your specialty? Biotic-wise I mean." Lexi asked as she cleaned a few wounds.

"Mostly shields, *ow, but I can make three singularities at once, and disperse them over a battlefield." He said.

"That's impressive. Typically, only the most trained Asari can perform such a feat." She said, not believing a word he said.

"It is cool, but every time I do it, my nose bleeds..."

"Oh? Perhaps you can show me once we get landed somewhere."

"Lexi, shouldn't you be telling him he has to take it easy? Not flirting with him?"

"I wasn't flirting, I'm quite curious, granted the nosebleeds could be attributed to the stress his biotics put on his nervous system, or possibly a bit of blowback from the dark energy..." she rambled off as she began taking notes.

-.Time Skip.-

"Scott, talk to you in private?" Lexi asked over coms.

"Sure, med bay?" He asked back.

"Let's try your cabin instead." Came the reply.

"Alright, that works too." He said as he turned to walk toward his cabin.

-.Time Skip.-

"So what's up, Lexi?"

"I have the schematics for new cybernetics for Socus. I was hoping if you had the time you might be able to assemble them while I treat him?" The asari asked the Pathfinder.

"Sure, but did you really need to sneak around to give these to me?" Scott asked.

"Perhaps not, but I needed a break from the attempted Turian mating ritual going on in the med bay."

"What?" Scott asked, completely deadpanned.

"They're, for lack of a better term, trying to run the bases."

"Did you ask them to stop?"

"I did."

"And?"

"They didn't. That's why I need the limbs built so they can go do that somewhere else."

"Got it..." Scott said as he turned to leave. "Now I'm curious about their customs on that..."

"I'll send you a copy of my paper on it. Four hundred pages, so light reading." Lexi said, making Scott groan silently.

-.Time Skip.-

"This is gonna be weird..." Socus groaned as Vetra dragged her tongue up his pale blue shaft.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Spirits, No!" he said with a cross between a laugh and a groan.

"This is for coming back to me." Vetra said before encircling the tip of his dick. She proceeded to pump him gently, using he own spit as lubricant. He could just barely remember the last time she had done this to him, and that was one of the best times of his life. As her head bobbed up and down in his lap, she felt his shaft thicken slightly, and she quickly buried him in her hungry maw as he fired a barrage of his essence down her throat.

"Are you two done in there yet?" Came Lexi's voice through the door, sounding more than impatient, making the two turians giggle before nuzzling together in the afterglow...


	3. Chapter 3

\--Several Days Later--

Socus sat in the com room in the Tempus rubbing the spots where his prosthetics were connected to his body while looking at the stars outside the windows.

"You never change..." Vetra said as she climbed the semicircular stairs to the top of the floor. She walked over, knelt down in front of him, and helped him rub his sore spots. "Still have the sores?"

"It took six hundred years to adjust to the last ones." He joked with her. "Hopefully it won't take as long for these new ones..."

"Tsk, you should've told me..."

"And make you worry even more? Vetra, I'll be fine. I've suffered through worse... notably your cooking." He teased. "And besides, I need to retrain myself with these new bits, and that could take weeks."

"Fine, but you need to do it here so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, and how did that work last time?"

"*sigh* You almost tore the shuttle in half."

"Uhuh. And that was when I was little and hadn't fully come into my abilities yet. Imagine what I might accidentally do now... It's just safer for me to do this on a planet away from anyone I might accidentally hurt."

"Tsk... Well... there's always Elaaden. It's a desert moon that's mostly just used by the Krogan as their new homeworld. But if you're going anywhere, you're taking me with you."

"Not a chance. The pathfinder needs you. Hell, the Initiative needs you! And I won't be the one to take you fron them."

"Soc..." she said before her hand slipped over a sore.

"Ahh!" he gasped in pained surprise.

"Spirits! I'm sorry! Has Lexi looked at these recently?"

"Well..."

"Soc..." she said, quite annoyed.

"You know I don't like doctors..."

"You're going to see her right now." She said as she pulled him up.

"She's just gonna poke at them some more..." he complained as she led him out of the com room, and into the main entryway for the ship, and onto the elevator.

"She might be able to give you something to help those sores heal. So you're going to see her, like it or not."

-.Time Skip.-

"I was starting to think you were avoiding me, Mr. Nyx..." Lexi said as she watched him walk in.

"He was." Vetra said as she pushed him gently into the room.

"Another one that hates doctors? On the table please."

"Just the ones that give me shots..." he mumbled as he jumped up onto the table.

"Thank you Vetra. I'll keep the door locked so he can't leave."

"Alright. I got some work to do. So you better mind her." Vetra said as she walked out, the door locking behind her.

"I don't want to have to make Vetra come back here, so you better mind. Now, let's start with those burns. Strip." She said. Socus grumbled a bit as he carefully started pulling off his clothes. "Hmm... are you putting the cream on these?"

"Off and on..."

"*sigh* Do I need to strap you to this table to make sure you get better?"

"Hmm..." Socus grumbled, looking away.

"You know, I read your file... You were found and raised by Vetra until your biotics developed, then joined the Turian military." She said as she began creating a salve for his burns. "However there isn't much from before Vetra found you... Would you be willing to tell me about it?" She asked as she started applying the cream to his wounds.

"*sigh*... My family was killed by batarian raiders. We lived in a colony built by humans and Turians as a peace effort... It never got much publicity because of the raiding."

"That... I'm so sorry..."

"I ended up hiding in a freighter that went to an asari colony... I don't really remember which one... I mostly begged and stole whatever food and supplies I could... that went on for a few years until I ended up trying to steal from Vetra... she took me in... even when she already had Sid..."

"Do you know why?" She asked as she paused her work.

"She took pity on me, didn't want to see me die out on the streets."

"A good guess. But I think she wanted to show you a better life than what you had already seen." she said as she returned to applying the cream to his burns, getting closer to his lower torso.

"Mmm..." he mumbled as he tried to keep a certain thing from coming out, most ineffectively however.

"Relax, I've seen worse. Remember that I've given physicals to all aboard this ship."

"Right..."

"Do you want some help with it? Completely protected by doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Umm, sure." And without further ado, she drug her tongue up his blue shaft to the tip, peeled off her gloves, and began playing with his joystick.

"Spirits..." he gasped as he felt her wrap her lips around him and slipped him in to his base. He groaned as she slurped over his cock, and let out a gasp of surprise as she pulled away from him.

"We'll have to make this quick..." she said as she disrobed, her blue skin shaking with excitement. She straddled his hips and using her hand, guided his shaft between her lower lips, sighing as she slowly slid down, and let gravity do its work.

"Oof... Been a while since I've done this." she said as she bottomed out. "You're a lot bigger then the last guy I slept with..." she mumbled as she lifted up to the tip, then slid back down. Socus grabbed her hips and began using her as a big blue fleshlite. Lifting her up and down, fucking her at a speed that allowed him to keep going without popping too soon. "Keep going... I'm close..." she gasped as he sped up, her wetness creating a puddle in his lap. He felt her tighten around him, as he sped up even more, hitting his climax as her moans turned to screams of pleasure, his seed repainting her insides.

As she calmed down, she pulled herself off of his shaft with a moan. "Thank you. I really needed that. This just stays between us, is that alright?"

"Yeah. I'd hate for Vetra to find out about this... She's liable to throw me out the airlock as it is..."

"We should get cleaned up, then I can see about these sores..."

...


End file.
